Competition Entry
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Ethan was getting engaged to Hannah at the age of 20 after her breakup. What he didn't know was that Erica was in love with him. It might have sounded weird, but she did. Read to find out more. EthanLover competiton entry.


**Well, if you're saying right now, 'OMG! TeamEthanMorgan is posting two chapters when she said she'd quit for a while!', then I'll tell you why.**

**One, the first chapter… thingy was because he story that I wrote was collaborated with EthanLover and I said I wouldn't quit writing that story for the rest of the school year as long as EthanLover posts. So, that's one thing.**

**Two, I'm posting this as an entry for EthanLover's competition thingy (why do I keep saying thingy?) and I'm very bored these days. Besides, I miss writing. I may daydream and think about my chapter every once in a while (okay, fine, every night), but writing is something different.**

**Anyway, enough talking and chatting, on with this Etharah one shot.**

**== Line ==**

Erica walked down the street, thinking about what just happened.

_Ethan is getting married… tomorrow… to Hannah Price._ She thought.

While she's internally sobbing over this, every one of Ethan's friends were celebrating the last day of his freedom. Yeah, maybe it was a bit weird for Erica to actually care about Ethan, but she actually really liked him. She did ever since she got to know him. Everyone was having a bachelor party. Everyone was happy for this except her. What made this painful was that she realized she was in love with when he started dating Hannah after her break up. Sure she liked him before, but she _loved_ him when he started dating Hannah. He's now a 20-years-old man who was about to get married. She knew he was happy by the smile on his face when he's around Erica. When she'd talk alone with Ethan, she'd feel sparks, but she knew she couldn't do a thing when he was getting engaged with a girl.

Plus, Hannah was human and they'd both have no problems with the aging thing… unlike her.

But what she liked about Ethan was that even though he was with a girl he really liked, he never forgot his friends and he'd spend time with them normally like nothing ever happened. But things would change from now on. Now, every day, she'd see Ethan and Hannah sharing kisses in front of her, cuddling, doing those annoying couple stuff. Not that they didn't do any of those things, but it'll just be worse.

Erica was too busy thinking, she never noticed she was walking beside Ethan's house. She could hear the sound of cheering and laughing inside. It seemed like they were having fun. She was supposed to go with Hannah to her bachelor party too, but she just made up a fake excuse to not go. She didn't even want to go to the wedding. Her life was too complicated at the time.

From the Morgan's house, she heard the guys saying 'aww' in a sad way. She wondered what the cause was. After a few seconds, she saw the door opening and Ethan getting out of the house. It was as if the universe just read her mind.

This was one of those times when you want to hide from that one person you really like. She just wanted to avoid any awkward conversations, but she was too late. Ethan saw her and smiled at her. She couldn't run now or hide her face.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Hannah and the girls by now." Ethan said, joining her for a walk. She didn't mind that. It actually felt really nice. She'd feel uncomfortable walking with other guys since they were so… douche-y, but Ethan was nice.

"I-I just… want to get some fresh air." She lied, not wanting to tell Ethan the hurtful truth.

Ethan just nodded as a reply.

"So, you're getting married… tomorrow. How does that feel?" Erica asked, wanting to start a topic. She really didn't want to talk about this, but she couldn't really avoid the topic… and she was curious.

"I actually don't know how I should feel. I mean, I do and I know that I should feel very happy… but I don't know what's up with me." He admitted. Erica kept quiet, so Ethan continued talking. "I like her and all. She's really nice. I'm not saying I don't like her anymore. I do. I just… never mind."

Erica figured that she shouldn't bother him and let him tell her something he really didn't want to say.

"Do you want to get married or not? I don't get it." Erica said.

Ethan looked at her straight in the eye. "I do." Erica felt sad, but she had to admit that she liked the eye contact with Ethan.

"Why do you when you don't even know how you feel about her exactly?"

"Look, I like her. I do. I just don't know if I'd be really happy with her or not. But I'll try. I'll see if I can do this."

Erica felt that she wanted to change the subject now. "So, what were you guys doing? I heard lots of noises coming from the house."

"Oh, some of the guys got a stripper and I did _not_ want to be there for it. Plus, I think most of the guys are drunk."

Erica couldn't help but giggle at this. Ethan smiled for a second. She didn't know what it was for, but when she looked ahead, she saw Hannah. Wow, it seemed like those two were not in the party mood.

"Hey Hannah," Ethan greeted. Though Ethan told her that he wasn't sure if he'd be very happy with the marriage and stuff, but she could see a wide smile on his face that said he really liked her.

"Hi guys," Hannah said with a smile. Somehow, she always appears in a smile. The only time they saw her smirking was when there was an evil copy of her… and that wasn't even her. She went over to Ethan and hugged him as if it's the first time she'd seen him in weeks. "I just can't wait till the wedding." Then she started blabbering things about the next day and dragged Ethan away with her. This was the only time she ever had a sweet and simple talk with Ethan. They barely even spoke to each other.

Erica sighed. She wanted this nightmare to end now, but she had to stay happy for him no matter how it hurt her.

**== Line ==**

The next day, she got ready for the wedding she never wanted to attend. She got dressed in a light blue dress that was flowing until it reached her toes. It had really thin straps. And well, that was it. There was nothing else about it. Although it was a simple dress, she was getting compliments from guys before the wedding started. The wedding was inside a room that was made just for events such as birthday parties and wedding ceremonies and whatever things you'd use the room for.

She saw Sarah there, who went dress shopping with her and bought the exact same dress but white-colored. They took a seat. Despite the sadness inside of her, she had to force a smile on her face.

But the moment when Ethan came with his tux… it just made Erica swoon. Not really, but she just wanted to faint. It wasn't the first time she saw him in a tux, but he still looked charming in it. Very charming.

And when Hannah walked in, she was very beautiful. The white wedding dress and makeup were amazing, but she also looked pretty without it. Erica wished that one day, she'd be in her place one day with a guy she really cares about. She still wanted Ethan, but he was taken and he's about to tie his life to one girl possibly forever.

_Wow, I never even thought of becoming anyone's girlfriend, now I'm thinking about marriage? That's weird._ Erica thought.

When they asked about who objects, she really wanted to stop this and say that she did, but it would seem selfish since she wanted him for herself.

But what happened after this was very shocking to Erica. When Ethan was asked if he accepted Hannah as a wife, he just apologized and walked away, saying he couldn't do this. After that was just a very big commotion. People started to stand up and you could hear disappointed voices in the room. The Morgans and the Prices were most disappointed about this since they were so excited for this to happen.

Erica took this chance to go talk to Ethan and see what was wrong.

To her luck, she found him in the room he was getting ready in before all of this. He was muttering some things to himself, sitting on a chair with his hands touching his forehead and his face covered by the arms.

"Ethan," Erica said to grab his attention. He looked at her. His face showed sadness and confusion.

"Why didn't I do this? I was ready, but…" he sighed, letting his words fade away.

Erica entered the room, closing the door behind her then standing beside Ethan.

"This was my question exactly. I mean, you seemed so happy with her, but you _did_ tell me you weren't as happy as you thought you would." She said.

"Well, I guess she wasn't the one for me." He said, gabbing Erica a chair and letting her sit down. "By the way, you look pretty today."

If Erica could blush, she would. Ethan never _ever_ talked to her before last night, and now he was complimenting her. Wow. Erica closed the door behind her and sat. "Thanks. B-But I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about you. What happened out there?"

"I guess that one minute I think I'm in love with her, then next minute, I can't even look at her. I just felt like I couldn't do it. If I do it, I'd regret my decision for the rest of my life. I just can't." He sighed.

"So, just to make this short, you don't think she's the one for you?" Erica asked, part of her happy for what she knew he was going to say, but part of her sad for him sadness.

"Yeah, I guess." He looked at Erica straight in the eye again and she knew they were sharing a moment.

"Well, do you think you'll ever find that girl?" She asked.

Ethan smiled at her. "I think I did."

The next thing Erica knew, she was kissing Ethan. Not the short cute kiss, but the long slow passionate one. She felt a bit weird. Ethan just left a girl at the altar and now he's kissing her. This felt so right… yet so wrong. Especially since this was not a peck on the lips. Plus, she knew he had a crush on Sarah before and now he's kissing her.

She pulled away, looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Erica," Ethan apologized. "I know you don't like me this way. I know this was weird for you. Sorry again."

Erica looked at her friend. "I don't like you? I… actually really like you since we had our first friendly conversation together."

"Then why were you treating me badly all of those years?"

"Because I… I don't really know. I guess I wasn't a good friend after all. I'm not very good at showing my feelings. It's just that I don't know how Hannah would feel or how wrong this is since I'm her friend… and yours. I was scared. This is our second _really_ friendly talk we had since… since we met. Look, I would want to be with you, but I can't do this to Hannah. She's my friend too."

She saw Ethan frown. She felt bad that she had to break his heart, but what other choice did she have?

She couldn't stop feeling about how not right this felt, but she also couldn't stop thinking about Ethan. He was a handsome, cute, sweet guy who wouldn't want to let anyone down.

_On second thought, maybe I do want to be with him after all._

She couldn't help herself but smack her lips into his. This kiss was more amazing than the first one… if possible. She put her arms around Ethan's neck as he pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her.

After a ten seconds kiss, they both pulled away, still remaining in their positions with their arms around each other.

"You know, Ethan, I love you." Erica said, a bit nervous of how he'd react since this was too soon, but she felt like she had to let this out. Like it's been trapped inside her for years and now she just unleashed those words.

She calmed down as she saw Ethan smile. "Don't be nervous. I love you too."

Just after that, they saw the door slowly open, so they stepped away from each other. As the door opened completely, Ethan's best man, Benny, appeared at the door. Unfortunately, Erica felt that Benny knew what was happening.

"Benny, I know this seems weird, but I can explain." Ethan said.

"Don't worry. I get it. You didn't like Hannah that much and Erica was your next option," Benny said. "Honestly, I never liked you and Hannah. Just saying."

"You know, I could throw this chair at you, but there are no sharp ends in it." Ethan threatened.

"I consider myself warned." Benny said, stepping outside slowly and closing the door behind him.

Erica liked the fact that her friends never change even after… maybe four years or something? She loved that they stayed the same as they were before. That's what she most liked about Ethan. She just did. She really liked him before and he never changed. It was the same him… just a bit more grown up.

"So, where were we?" Ethan asked, smiling at me once again.

Sarah smiled back at him. "You know, I'd love to make out with you some more, but I think you have to explain what happened to your family and… everyone."

"Okay, but after that, would you like to go out with me on a date?" Ethan asked her.

"Yeah… but when I'm sure that there's no problem with your family or anything."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ethan said before getting up and opening the door with Erica following behind him. "But I want you to know that I found the vampire cure a few days ago. I was hoping that maybe you'd want to spend your life with me… as a human."

"Really?" Erica asked, smiling.

Ethan nodded. "Benny and I wanted to tell you guys tomorrow but I just couldn't wait."

After that, all Sarah could remember was Ethan coming up to her after a few minutes and holding her hand, just waiting to start his life with her.

**== Line ==**

**That was it. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
